


Superstar (Zen X Reader)

by SassyFlamingo2



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cute Zen | Ryu Hyun, Drabble, F/M, Fiction, I Love Zen | Ryu Hyun, Meet-Cute, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 17:04:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20231344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyFlamingo2/pseuds/SassyFlamingo2
Summary: A one word challenge for one of my two favorite boys from Mystic Messenger. ^ ^Hope you enjoy it!Mystic Messenger and all characters do not belong to me.The idea does belong to me.You belong to lovely Zen himself.





	Superstar (Zen X Reader)

  
**S**tanding in line at the supermarket was not how you had planned to meet your favorite actor.  
**U**nconsciously stepping backwards while pondering the options for your favorite snack, a pair of warm hands steadied your shoulders.  
**P**reventing the apologies stuttering from your lips with a wave of his hand, he said that saving beautiful ladies was his favorite activity.  
**E**nticing thoughts bombarded your brain as he swept your hand up to his lips for a kiss, noticeably slipping his number into your hand.  
**R**estraining yourselffrom chasing him down as he left was the hardest job ever, but you squealed at the surprise in your hand.  
**S**carcelyable to contain yourself for the three days, the fourth contained his call and invitation to attend his movie premier together.  
**T**rembling with excitement for his arrival, the primal roar of his motorcycle sent you flying from your apartment to the parking lot.  
**A**pproximatelyat eight, you both arrived at the red carpet theater amidst a horde of shouting paparazzi.   
**R**adiant together under the flashing lights, Zen swept you up for an elegant kiss.  


**Author's Note:**

> A one word challenge for one of my two favorite boys from Mystic Messenger. ^ ^
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Mystic Messenger and all characters do not belong to me.  
The idea does belong to me.  
You belong to lovely Zen himself.


End file.
